You Belong With Me
by writting is love
Summary: Quinn and Rachel have been bestfriends for years. But now Quinn wants more. Song fic and very AU.


**A/N: Very AU oneshot. Song belongs to Taylor Swift. Also used a scene from it's a mall world ;)**

**You Belong With Me**

Rachel and Quinn have been bestfriends since they met in pre-k when Rachel asked if she could borrow one Quinn's big fat crayons. The blonde remembered getting a fuzzy feeling in her tummy when she the small brunette beamed at her and gave her a small star sticker explaining to her how stars where her favorite shape.

When they finally made it to highschool, Quinn wasn't really in anything. Her parents tried to get her to join the cheerios, or another athletic activity but she was never very athletic. So when she invited Rachel for dinner one night she finally did.

"So Rachel hows off season in soccer going for you?" Russel asked taking a sip from his drink.

"Boring, I might just join in basketball for this semester then next semester I'll have soccer waiting for me." Rachel replied.

"I think that's a great idea, and it means more chances at scholarships, and of course scouts. How are your fathers?"

"Quite well actually thank you for asking Mr Fabray." Rachel smiled taking a drink from her drink as well. Quinn squeezed her hand under the table, she was the only one who knew Rachel's dads were not in good terms.

"How many times must I tell you Rachel? It's been several years now. Call me Russel, Mr Fabray makes me sound old." Russel smiled.

"You are old." Quinn mumbled making Rachel snicker.

"Hey!" Russel glared at his daughter playfully.

Judy sighed "I wish Quinnie would join something."

Rachel snorted. "Quinn doing anything remotely athletic is pretty funny."

Quinn glared playfully swatting Rachel's arm, Russel laughed as well "That is true."

Judy smiled chuckling knowing her daughter and athletics didn't go very well. "Yes, well Quinn there are other things sweetheart."

Rachel dabbed her mouth and grinned. "You know Q, you should join glee club with me."

Quinn smiled dreamily. "Okay."

Russel and Judy shared a look smiling at their daughters giddiness with Rachel. They knew Quinn had a huge crush on her for quite some time now.

"Sweet." Rachel beamed then stood up. "Mrs F, dinner was great as always, but I have to go home and remember some plays. Goodnight Russ." Rachel smirked.

Russel chuckled. "Goodnight Rachel, tell us when you have any games ahead."

"Will do Russel, will do." Rachel smiled then looked down at a pouting Quinn. "Where are your manners Quinn Fabray? Walk your guest to the door." Rachel said making Russel and Jusy laugh.

Quinn smiled shyly then stood walking Rachel to the door. Rachel leaned against the frame as Quinn shuffled her feet then looked up at her friend. "So...how are your dads really doing?"

Rachel sighed running her hand through her hair, something Quinn noticed she did when she was stressed. "Still the same."

"I'm sorry Rach."

"Don't be. Thanks for inviting me." Rachel smiled.

"Your welcome, even though your always invited."

Rachel walked closer to Quinn wrapping her arms around the blondes waist. "Love you Q."

Quinn smiled softly smelling Rachel's hair and breathed out. "I love you too."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A week later Quinn was watching Rachel practice, when she saw the head cheerleader Santana Lopez acting like a school girl in love with Rachel.

She bit her jealousy down when Rachel ditched her for the cheerio.

When Quinn finally met Santana, the raven haired cheerio was all sweet and cuddly when Rachel was around but when she left Santana was a complete and utter bitch to Quinn.

Quinn wanted to call her out on it in front of Rachel, but when she saw how affectionate Rachel was with the girl, and how much she made her happy, she held her tongue.

Rachel had went to Quinn's house to just hang out like they used too but when Santana called Rachel's smile disappeared.

_**You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset She's going off about something that you said**_

_"I can't believe you said that! That was completely racist!"_ Quinn heard the Latina yell.

"Babe I was just playing." Rachel said but by the end of the conversation she was met with the dial tone.

_**She doesn't get your humour like I do**_

"Why is she mad at you now?" Quinn asked trying to mask her bitterness.

"Cause I said _Taco and burrito kisses._"

Quinn couldn't hold her laughter, tumbling over on the floor holding her stomach.

Rachel grinned trying to straddle Quinn and tickle her while singing._ "Taco taco. Burrito burrito./ Taco taco./ Fulfill all your wishes/ with my taco-flavored kisses! Taco taco."_

Rachel started peppering chaste pecks over Quinn's face, making the blonde become pink in the face.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**I'm in the room, its a typical Tuesday night I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like**_

"Baby this music sucks. Do you have any normal people music?" Santana grumbled.

Rachel snorted as she handed Santana her ipod and ear phones so she and Quinn could still listen to the new CD she had gotten. Rachel turned her head listening to the distant shouting of her fathers.

"Hey whats wrong?" Santana asked taking out the ear buds.

_**And she'll never know your story like I do**_

"Nothing." She said.

Santana shrugged and resumed playing the Ipod as she looked at her nails.

Quinn shared a look with Rachel before Rachel stood and turned her music up louder.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

When Quinn got home that night her father sighed at his daughters sulkiness. "Sweetie why don't you just tell her how you feel?"

_**But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers**_

"Because she's dating Santana Lopez dad. She's captain of the cheerios. The most popular girl in school and Rachel likes her. I'm just the girl in the crowd." Quinn said then treded upstairs for bed.

_**Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find That what you're lookin for has been here the whole time**_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me**_

"I just don't get why your in that God awful glee club it's bringing your rep down, and I'm tired of keeping it up for you." Santana said.

Quinn rolled her eyes.

"I like singing okay." Rachel sighed. "Glee club is pretty fun."

"Look it's either glee club or me. You decide."

Later on that day Rachel was going to talk to Santana when she saw her with Noah Puckerman flirting and trading numbers.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**Walkin the streets with you in your worn out jeans  
I cant help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on the park bench thinkin to myself  
Hey isnt this easy?**_

Rachel and Quinn were both walking down to the park together. Quinn kept telling herself _'Do it Quinn! Tell her how you feel! Tell her!'_

Right as Quinn was about to tell Rachel, her phone went off. It was her mom telling them dinner was ready.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in awhile, since she brought you down**_

Quinn and Rachel were both walking down the hall to get to their next class when Quinn made a joke about some random thing that instantly left Quinn's mind when she saw Rachel smile a smile that could light up the Lima.

The smile quickly vanished when Rachel saw Santana flirting with Puck.

"Hey you okay?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah." Rachel smiled a fake smile. Quinn knew she was so not okay.

_**You say your fine, I know you better than that  
Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?**_

**_She wears high heels, I wear sneakers_**  
**_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers_**  
**_Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find_**  
**_That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_**

**_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_**  
**_Been here all along so why can't you see?_**  
**_You belong with me_**

**_Standin by, waiting at your back door_**  
**_All this time how could you not know that?_**  
**_You belong with me_**  
**_You belong with me_**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night**_

Quinn woke up to the sound of clinking on her bedroom window. Once Quinn saw it was Rachel she hightailed it down stairs and outside.

"What's wrong?" Quinn asked.

"I broke up with her."

"Why?" Quinn asked trying to her hide her happiness.

"Lets just say I saw her and Puckerman in a compromising position."

_**I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry**_

Quinn could see the girl's eyes tearing up and so she said "I guess he wanted to taste her _taco flavored kisses_."

Rachel snorted laughing.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Christmas was just around the corner and so Quinn celebrated Hanukkah with the Berry's which to Rachel said they actually started going to couples therapy and now things are getting better.

_**I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams**_

On the first night of Hanukkah Quinn made Rachel a mixed CD. Later on that night Rachel said she and Quinn should head up to New York together after they graduate. That it would be like a dream.

Quinn couldn't describe the feeling. She just wanted to giggle and kiss Rachel passionately.

I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me.

On the eighth night of Hanukkah Rachel gave Quinn a mug. That read _'Great Friend'_.

"I know it's not much, but..."

Rachel watched closely to Quinn's reaction. She saw a hint of sadness when she opened it.

"Do you not like it?" Rachel asked the blonde.

Quinn looked up and smiled "Of course I like it Rachel. It's from you." Quinn had tried desperately not to cry when she read the work _'Friend.'_. She really did. Little did she know that Rachel was just testing her.

She had given one to Santana only to have the brunette yell about how she deserved something better than a mug that read _'Great girlfriend'_.

_**Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me**_

Rachel gave a light smolder as Quinn walked to her and gave her hug.

"Thank you Rachel. I love it." the blonde breathed out. Once Quinn knew the hug was to long she backed off only to have Rachel bring her back to a passionate kiss she had always been wanting.

**_Standing by or waiting at your back door_**  
**_All this time how could you not know that_**  
**_You belong with me_**  
**_You belong with me_**

When they broke apart Rachel gave Quinn a lopsided smile. "You didn't honestly think I would give you a mug? Did you? Especially when I want something more. If you'll have me."

_**Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me  
You belong with me**_

Quinn smiled nodding bringing Rachel back in a kiss then broke it "You belong with me."


End file.
